A Doll In A Glass
by Inimi
Summary: AU. When Hinata was 11 years old, she was hit by a car. After the docters had no hope, her father, Hiashi, asked Uchiha Itachi to heal his daughter, secretly. SasuHina, one sided ItaHina, OOCness and side chracters OC's. NEVER FINISH!
1. Chapter 1

A.N

Wow… it's a new fic O.O Really, I don't update Oo; I have my other fic which suck so I'm going to erase it '—';

But anyways, yay new fic :D

This one is a bit weird, the idea just came…. '-'; Super weird…

BUT! Don't look at me, I'm weird too XD so yeah, just enjoy the fic :3 The rating is for later sexual contact so if you don't like don't read or just skip when we'll get there…

SO!! The pairings are: SasuHina (yay, although I like GaaHina better lol ) and one sided ItaHina (Itachi, you horny weasel :D )

It'd an AU of course (although I want to write a normal one :X ) and… it has OOCness and maybe some OC but just side characters O-o;

You'll have to forgive me about boring you about my AN but live with it D:

Now, about my writing, it might not be the best or good but I read a lot of fanfictions so I hope it will do good :3

So have fun! 8D First chapie

-OoO-

**Chapter 1: Soon**

"How is she?" a low voice asked worriedly. His face, hidden in the wings of the shadows, seemed to be blanked.

"She is fine Huyga-sama, her heart beats are steady." a younger voice said.

The elder's face made a slight twitch in the darkness. He smiled, even if it was a little, faint one.

_"At least she is still alive… I haven't lost my __precious__ child yet… not yet…"_

The youngster smiled back. "Don't worry Huyga-sama, Hinata-sama will stay with us for a long time… I'll make sure of that…" he slightly bowed and turned back to look and the lighted, light-blue container. Inside, an unconscious fragile female body flooded without disturb.

"I'm counting on you Itachi-kun… I want to see her smile again…" said the older man, putting a hand on the younger man's shoulder.

"Very soon Huyga-sama… I promise…" he understood the old man's concern for this pale doll. A child loss for a parent is a great pain, which some are too weak to handle… Yes… even this merciless, cold man… Even for Hiashi Huyga himself…

Before letting go of the younger one shoulder, he gave it a slight squeeze, letting him know how much he wanted to his own little child, running down the hall, laughing… Such a nostalgic picture…

Hiashi's hand slipped slightly. "I will come next week to see if there is any progress… Call me if you find anything Itachi-kun…" his voice was serious and hopping.

The younger bowed again respectfully and rose up to shake his hand.

"Of course, sir. I'll do my best…" They both shook and said their goodbyes for the week and as Hiashi was out of sight, Itachi came closer to the glassed container, touching \its cool surface, caressing it.

"Soon my beautiful porcelain doll, soon you will wake up and I can see your smile once again... the one smile you gave only to me… the one I so crave for…" whispering, he leaned closer to the glass until his face touched it. Closing his eyes shut, he whispered again, his hot breath turned to a small water stain on the cool material, "Very soon…"

-OoO-

Sasuke set in his room, looking blankly on the paper before it.

It's like he didn't even understand the words writing on it, but he did. Only, it seemed that the only thing he could see before his eyes was _that_ place. The place where his eyes first met the most amazing sight in his life.

No, it was not the nudity, that was for sure. It was the sight of the most beautiful being on the plant. Rather it was real or fake, human or not, _she_ was astonishing.

Like a new doll warped it glass so it won't spoil, that's how she was. The pale skinned, raven haired adolescent…

He had never known such a place existed in his house but now he did.

Of course, it was weird. It looked like a mad man's lab, like the ones he read on fantasy books when he was younger. At first he thought it might be his brother's, it was a reasonable explanation.

_"Suits Itachi…"_ he thought at first but he was quite sure his brother wasn't THAT mad to keep a lifeless body in his lab, not to mention in his house.

But how did she get there? Who is she? Is she really dead? Why is she in a place like this? So many questions came up to his mind he had to close his eyes and hit his head faintly on the table to mentally knock some sense into him.

_"Come on man! It's just a fucking corpse! Stop thinking so much and do the damn home work! "_ he rose his head from the table the moved his hand to write the answer but he couldn't even do **THAT!**

"**Argh!** **Fuck off!** I'm taking a walk!!!" he threw his pen violently, got up from his seat and slammed his bedroom door behind him.

While he got down the long stairs of the Uchiha mansion, he muttered something about his brother being an evil scientist.

"Sasuke-san, where are you going?" a young maid asked him while watching how he put on his shoes and zipping his black jacket.

"I'm going for a walk, I need a time out." He said faintly after zipping his jacket fully.

"Make sure to-"

"Yeah yeah, I know, before dinner and dad…" He said in boredom. _"Sheesh! Every day is the same thing, I know what's going on in my house! I'm not kid anymore…"_

He slammed the door behind him, receiving a dimmed squeak from the maid.

As soon he stepped away from the door, he could feel the cool winter air caressing down his face, playing with his stray bangs of hair. Breathing in cold and letting out warmth, he walked down the short road of his house towards the big, bronze gates.

_"I definitely need a walk…" _he grunted to himself as he started walking the cold streets of Konoha.

-OoO-

_"Hinata-sama…When are you coming back home?" _Neji moved his fingers over the shiny paper.

It was the only picture he had with Hinata. The only one he kept for so long, it already became slight dim. Here she was, those happy face with that coy smile and that cute, short bob cut, holding his hand.

_"How ungrateful I look here…"_ he smirked bitterly. His child figure next to Hinata looked so… Different… He didn't like her that time… He thought he didn't but he did… She was the only one that he considered family after what happened to his father. _"If only that time they wouldn't mix between my father and yours… Maybe it would have been the opposite…" _the memories of that night rose to his head as he closed his eyes…

That night at the theater, when they only wanted to watch a tragedy Opera story, his life became a tragedy. _"Just because of a stupid mix up… "_ he sigh.

Those criminals should have gone to jail before that night and then everything was ok but you can't change the past. Of course, as a child, he blamed Hinata's side of the family for this tragedy but she didn't care.

No matter how much he shout at her, not matter how much he ignored her, no matter how much he **beat** her, she had always stayed there for him.

He didn't realize how important she was to him…

He opened his eyes to look at the off coloring picture.

_"If only I was there that day…"_ his face twitched in sadness. Little wrinkles started to show on his face, unlike for his young age, causing him to close his eyes again.

He held the photograph close to him, feeling the pain segment through his stone covered heart.

"Oh, Hinata-sama… I wish you would heal soon… So very soon…" He whispered.

-OoO-

Itachi entered the cold, dark room, the one he mostly liked in his house for the past 6 years. Yes, his own secret piece of heaven.

He walked quietly towards the machines, looking closely on each and every one of them.

_"So far so good…" _a faint smile rose up on his lips and he looked up again at his sleeping beauty."Very soon my angel, very soon."

And "soon" might be close. Maybe even closer then he thought.

One of the machines started beeping violently, turning Itachi's attention immediately.

_"I-It can't be…!" _he rushed towards the beeping sound, looking wide eyed on the black screen. _"The heart beats…They are raising!!!"_ he turned around as quickly as he got there and looked full of expectation on the bubbling tank.

"Yes… She is awaking…" he whispered passionately.

"She is finally awaking… for me…" his voice was full lust, clinging to the sound of the beeping machine, the draining of the tank and mostly, the sound of slight husky breathes…

-OoO-

This was short.. And boring.. But I hope it will get better XD

lol Hope you enjoyed 8D I think it is quite good, I just hope I'll update .-. I'll try my best! 8D

Please comment v


	2. Chapter 2

**Boring AN again yay :D**

Wow 7 reviews on the first update '—'; I'm happy :D

I will comment on the reviews in the end of the chapie :3 I'm trying my best to write every day now :o I'm learning for my finals so it's kinda hard :O But I do short breaks and write then (Math suck… Chemistry too )

Anyways, I have to comment on one review though, which is muddledthoughts(lol long name x3 )

Yes, Itachi IS obsessed in this fic, it suits him :3 And about the ages and the accident, I wanted to give the details in this chapter ;-; I'm sorry I have short and empty chapters T.T But I want to leave everybody… tense, if you can call it that way, until the next chapter n-n; But I hope this chapter will help more :3

Bah, here is the next chapter lol

**-OoO-**

**Chapter 2: See the light again**

The tank opened slowly, the juvenile body standing limply, moving slightly from side to side. Her pale skin was still damp from the cold water, her long hair, which lasted to her ankles dripping silently.

Itachi stepped closer to the young woman, his eyes wide in disbelief and satisfaction. _"I knew it might happened in about half a year but no that soon…" _his mind twisted with thoughts if she was healthy enough to talk, not to mention, step on her on. He WAS happy she awakened but is it really worth it?

His hands came foreword towards the girl in order to hold her body and for his luck at that moment, she fall right into his embrace for she was too weak to stand.

Itachi held her close to him, trying to warm the trembling body, his hands like two warm spots on her back.

_"Such soft skin… apparently because of the long stay in the cold water and nondisclosure to the sun and air…" _he pressed his hands tighter on her naked back.

"I'm… cold… Nii-san…" She whispered into his long lab coat.

"Yes, of course Hinata-_hime_…" He whispered into her ear and took his coat gently, trying not to disturb her resting figure on his chest.

After covering her and buttoning the white material, he picked her into his arms from the ground and walked to a darker corner in his lab, there, another glass but empty container was placed, this time, horizontally.

He pushed a red button on the floor and the glass opened automatically.

Putting her inside on the soft mattress, he closed the container again. She still didn't open her eyes. _"She even has no energy for that…" _he thought bitterly. Maybe his wish for her to wake up soon was a bad thing to say. _"Careful what you wish for…" _he shook his head lightly. She was just too weak now, too weak to do anything. She will have to stay here for a longer time until she recovers fully.

"Nii-san…" he heard her dim voice behind the glass."It's hard to breathe…" she protested.

"Of course hime, I will fix it…" he answered her demand and moved to the other side of the machine, where he pressed a few buttons quickly, following every step the machine did. First the Oxygen flow in gradational, then a little tube connected to her left arm with it's barbed end, causing a little drop of blood to slip down her wrist.

_"The first wound you had in six years, isn't it Hinata-hime…?" _he smirked inwardly.

"Don't worry Hina-chan, you will be ok as long as I take care of you…" he once again leaned on the now new glass, caressing it.

Then, he took out his phone from his pants and clicked "quick dial".

"_Hello, Hiashi Huyga residences, how may I help you?_" a female voice answered.

"It's Uchiha Itachi, give me Huyga-sama please." He said strictly.

"_Y-Yes! Right away Uchiha-san!_" The maid answered and he heard the connection sound to another line.

"_Yes Itachi-kun, is something wrong?_" His voice was worried. Itachi only called Hiashi about the medical condition of his daughter so if he called him after one day of visit, something must be wrong.

"Actually Huyga-sama, it's something else…" he answered him, a smile on his face. A smile that soon turned into a smirk.

**-OoO-**

Sasuke yawned loudly and looked at his clock. 8:32 am. He woke up for a disturbing sound of many rushing foot steps up and down the mansion.

_"It's Saturday morning! Can't they keep it down until 2 pm??? They KNOW I'm trying to sleep here!"_ he cursed inwardly and got out of bad, shaking the covers off him.

He walked heavily towards his bedroom door, his hair twisted in many ways and eyes half closed. When he opened the door it looked like all the butlers and the maids are having an unofficial marathon run in the mansion.

He grabbed one of the passing butlers in the collar of his shirt and dragged it closer.

"I'm trying to fucking sleep here! What is so important that can't be postponed for **after** I sleep??" He hissed into his squirming face.

"I-I'm s-sorry Sasuke-sama, b-but Huyga-sama is coming here about an important matter with h-his family…!" he squeaked silently. Sasuke woke up to a bad hair day, literally.

"Well, can't you do it a bit more quite??" He hissed again, his forehead bend into an angry frown.

"I'm sorry S-Sasuke-sama, but he will be here any minute. I-I suggest y-you'll get dressed too…" the butler's mumbled.

"Why you-" he was about to smack him to the wall if it wasn't thanks to his father that stopped him.

"Sasuke, get dressed you naked monkey." His low voice persisting.

"Yes _father_…" he mumbled and throw the butler to the floor. "Sheesh, a guy can't take a nap in this house without being reprimand?" slamming the door behind him, Fugaku Uchiha sighed. "That boy is a mess…" he muttered.

"I say Uchiha-sama. One day he will break this door and then we'll see who will fix it…" he bowed to him and rushed down the stairs to continue his job.

"Get down in 2 minutes!" Fugaku shouted while he also went down the stairs slowly.

He heard him grunt loudly and then the shuffling of clothes. "That boy is indeed a mess…" he smirked and continued to step down the stairs.

**-OoO-**

After over 10 minutes, Sasuke went down the stairs dressed as neatly as he could, his hair brushed and his face was bright. He arranged his tie while he went down the stairs and when his foot touched the surface of the carpeted floor, two fingers snapped his forehead. "Ouch!" Sasuke grunted and rubbed his forehead.

"You are almost late forehead-boy…" he raised his gaze to the taller figure of his brother. He wasn't that far away from him. "Father told you to come down here 8 minutes ago." His blank black eyes looked teasingly on the younger teenager.

"Shudup Itachi, you are not the boss of me!" Sasuke pushed his brother's figure slightly with his shoulder and continued to walk towards the guest room.

_"Stupid Itachi, stupid family, stupid house…" _he cursed within himself and entered the huge room.

"Sorry I'm late, Itachi kept talking to me for 8 minutes…" he complained lightly as he drooped into the Bordeaux couch.

"Now now Sasuke, don't get all grumpy just because your brother reprimand at you is no reason to get angry." Mikoto, his mother, protested.

"Tch…" Sasuke just turned his head to the other side from his brother, who just entered the room.

"Father, they are here." Itachi stated silently before making a gesture to the threshold of the guest room. Sasuke's eyes saw a horde of tall, respectful Huyga's entered into the room, surrounded by a double amount of servants.

All he could see was those white, cold orbs and only them.

_"Their SARVANTS are even from within the family… What a weird bunch…"_ he thought to himself. Of course, he had seen and heard about Hiashi Huyga, but he never met him nor his family. His fathers claimed he was not polite enough or not mature enough to meet with those men, only his brother. He frowned at the thought of his brother always better then him in everything. He hated it.

"Welcome Huyga-san." Fugaku stepped forward to shake his hand.

"It's nice to see again Uchiha-san." Hiashi answered back and shook his hand.

Hiashi and Fugaku took a seat in front of each other and looked at the others eyes for a few seconds.

"So Huyga-san, what brings you, if I may ask, to our humble residences?" Fugaku opened.

"To be precise, I'm actually here in some business with your son." Hiashi answered, closing his eyes.

"I see. Well then, we shall not bother you any farther." He got up from his seat but Itachi's voice stopped him.

"Before that father, we would like you to know about our… 'Business'…" Itachi cleared his throat.

Sasuke's lips pout. He was ignored and nobody ignored Sasuke. Ever.

_"Hump. I knew he would fall for drugs…" _a slight smirk rose on his face.

Fugaku lifted a questioning eyebrow and so did Mikoto.

"Do you remember my daughter, Uchiha-san?" Hiashi asked hesitantly, his hands on his knees supporting his body while he leaned on them in a serious pose.

"Yes, Hinata-chan, if I remember correctly. I hope her progress of healing is doing well." Fugaku stated. He knew about the accident that day and all he knew was the Hiashi send here abroad for a special medical care.

"Quite well, father. Actually, she has awakened from her coma. Today." Itachi spoke next. Fugaku looked at his son and then at Hiashi.

"Those are wonderful news but I still don't understand what does it have to do with my son's and yours business…?" Itachi looked at Hiashi when his father asked him. _"He is going to tell him now…"_

Sasuke was disappointed. _"What, no drugs?"_

"You see Uchiha-san…" Hiashi paused before he continued, "My daughter is actually here… In your house…"

Both Fugaku's eyebrows raised in a questioning way.

"Your son, Itachi-kun, was taking care of my daughter… For six years…" Hiashi physically sighed out the rest of the answer.

A moment of silence. A moment that with in it, Sasuke realized what he saw yesterday. It was Hiashi's daughter. Not that he knew, up until now, that he HAD any, considering the fact he wasn't living at home from age six until he got to high school.

_"How didn't I notice this before?"_ the realization hit him in the face. He didn't see her eyes but connecting 1+1 even Sasuke can do that. _"So THIS is your crazy experiment, huh brother?"_ he smirked again. Even though it WAS his brothers job (after all, he **is** a professional doctor) it looked just SICK. But then again, it wasn't a dead body he saw in that place, it was a living one. (A.N: Seriously Sasuke, you should** stop** reading horror stories XD )

Fugaku's mouth opened with consternation. How could his son, the one that never hid anything from him and brought a lot of pried to the Uchiha Corporation, hide such a secret- no, not a secret, a PERSON in his house for six years???

"I-I'm sorry, I think I didn't understand you correctly…" he chuckled nervously. There must be some kind of mistake.

"No father, it is true." Itachi stated, his gaze full of profoundness. "If you would kindly follow me father, and of course, Huyga-sama, I will show you…" he signed them to follow him. The Uchiha family stood up, following their other member of the family. From the corner of his eye, Sasuke saw that Hihashi whispered to one of the servants, probably asking the rest of them to stay, except for one.

It was a tall young man, about Sasuke's age, his eyes as white as the rest and his forehead covered with a black headband. A weird choice of hair accessories…

When Sasuke followed behind, he remembered he did the same way yesterday, when he innocently went to the basement to take some of his old belongings. Unfortunately to him, he pressed a hidden button on the floor and found himself in that creepy room.

He shivered at the thought of just entering there. Seriously, he should STOP reading those kinds of books…

When they got to the basement, Mikoto finally spoke.

"Itachi-kun, are you trying to fool us in anyway?" she giggled nervously. "I have being to the basement many times and I am sure I don't see any… PERSON around here…" She was sure they were trying to make fun of her or something but she was wrong. Maybe she went here many times but she never searched for a hidden blue button on the floor, hasn't she. Itachi just looked at her for a few seconds and then moved a box of old things and exposed a little blue switch on the floor. He pressed it with his leg and the wall, which looked quite firm, moved ever so easily to discover a dark room. All the Uchihas gaped at the sight of the secret room. Well, mostly Fugaku and Mikoto. Sasuke tried to look surprised so his brother won't know he knew about this room yesterday. "This way please…" Itachi stated and entered the hidden room, swallowed in the shadows (A.N: lol so evil and Itachi-ish :3 ).

All the rest of them entered hesitantly, except for the two Huygas. They are probably DYING to see their family member, and walked in rashly. When Sasuke finally cleared his way through the darkness, his eyes met the mad lab again. Ohh… This is so wrong…

"Huyga-sama, if you please…" Itachi marked Hiashi with his head to the spot he was standing at. He joined him, next to him, his other family member.

Sasuke looked around the lab. It looked the same except… Where is the body? Wasn't it in **that** empty container? Then he looked back to where his brother and the two Huygas stand. Both of their faces looked like they were about to cry but not even the reunion of a father and his lost long daughter will make this man cry. Unlike Hiashi, the other one looked like he was about to cry a lake!

"Hinata-sama…" the youngster mumbled silently, closing his eyes while moving his fingers over the icy glass. Hiashi turned to Itachi. "Why is she like that? Why isn't she awake?" He sounded worried. She looked the same as before, just without water. What's the big idea??

"Actually, I was going to tell you about it _after_ my family leaved the room…" He glanced at his father. He was in shock of the sight, next to him, clinging to his arms, the frightened mother.

"Son… Is this true…?" he asked quietly. "Yes father, it is. And I can assure you, it was for a good cause…" Itachi answered him.

Silence again. Sasuke wanted to say something but the words didn't come out. This was FUCKING annoying.

"W-Well, we will talk about this later…" Mikoto talked with a disbelief and trembling tone. "I… I think I need a glass of water…" she started to limp towards the door, her husband following not to far away.

"Sasuke!" His father hissed silently, mentioning him it was not the right time to disturb… a "family reunion"…

He took one last glance at his brother, who stared at him while the two white eyed persons gazed at the glass. Freak. Sasuke moved his lips without voice, looking at his brother. He knew he understood what he was saying and oh… he is going to LAUGH at him for a long, long time…

**-OoO-**

When the rest of the Uchihas left the room, only Itachi and the two- Well, now three united Huygas, stayed in the room.

"Huyga-sama…" Itachi started, but the younger one's voice cut him. "Uchiha-san… She IS awake… right? She will come back…?" his face was broken. He hasn't seen his cousin for six years and seen her like that… It is a hard sight.

"Neji." Hiashi's strict voice caught the young man's attention. "Wait outside please…" he didn't even look at him. The youngster, named Neji, opened his mouth to say something but then closed it and nodded, stepping out of the room too.

When the two men were alone, Itachi spoke. "As I was about to say, Huyga-sama, it seems Hinata-san awakened before her time. I don't know if it was her body which is quite healthy that made it, but she is still not strong enough to awake fully and walk properly…" he explained him. "She will have to stay here for another week…"

"But she will awake…" Hiashi whispered, now **he** moved his palm over the glass.

"Absolutely Huyga-sama…" Itachi answered.

They both stayed quite for a few minutes and then Hiashi spoke.

"Like the last time Itachi-kun… I am counting on you…" His face was calm but his eyes reflected the storm inside him. Itachi smiled slightly.

"Have I ever failed you… Huyga-sama?"

**-OoO-**

Waaa it's over XD lol I am sorry I didn't write about the accident and their ages on this chapter but I have no time now so you will have to wait for the next one ;; But I promise you, if I will keep up with the updates, chapter 4 will be awesomely hilarious XDDD

Hope you enjoyed and now for the comments! :D

**TomboyAnimeFreak** – lol I am glade you liked the story it will get more interesting :3

**muddledthoughts** – I am sorry I didn't write on the accident and their ages at the end ;-; But if it helps you, try to figure it out XD (Hinata was 11 and 6 years past. That means…? XD)

**Kichou** – yes yes update :O

**dragonstar-dreamer** – hmm yay You liked me liked XD

**moonlightdemondancer**– lol it's goot :3

**inuyashafan005** – I am trying my best T-T

**queen46** – thank you 3

yay thanks for all the comments :3 I love you all 3 Next chapter might come a little late (I have a Chemistry final exam on Tuesday ) so I'll try my best to write after that :3

Love you, Inimi 3

P.S.

Sorry for stupid A.N. in the middle of the chapter ;XDDD


	3. Chapter 3

A.N. (happy day :D )

Hello again :3 I am sorry for late update and for short chapter but I was really busy T.T (but no more chemistry D: )

Hmm anyways, this chapter takes place a week after the last one cuz I was too lazy to write the whole week D: Besides, it could have been really boring and I am already boring you to death here DX

BTW, I forgot to write I don't own Naruto and stuff yet :D but you know that :D

Ayways, here is the 3 chapter Hope you will like :D

BTW, I'm trying my best to make it as less school fic as I can (Hinata WILL go to school… One day '-'; ) And about the family name, I'll fix D:

-OoO-

**Chapter 3: Take the first step **

It's being a rough week at the Uchiha residence.

Hyuuga's all over! If Sasuke weren't there, along with the rest of his family, it could have looked like another house that the Hyuuga bought.

Sasuke sighed. _"FINALLY! They are all gone!"_ he groaned to himself. All week he saw Hihashi Hyuuga and his brother talking about that… girl, what's her name again? Hinamori? Minata? Oh yeah, Hinata, that's it. He didn't see her since the last time his brother exposed the "secret laboratory" to his family (A.N: lol Naruto version for Dexter's lab "XD ). But it's not like he cared… Right?

He looked at his desk now, tearing his eyes from the book his was reading. A load of books his mother brought him all week were lying clumsily all over it. He sighed again. He got tired of reading the same horror books all over again for a whole week (A.N: You see? I told you! X3 ). _"She should have known I read them all already…"_ he thought to himself and continued to read the last page of the book.

Since his brother and father asked him to stay in his room for the rest of the week, all he did was home work and reading books! And it was driving him nuts! I mean, come on! What kind of a father asks his son to stay in his room because "The Hyuugas are very important men therefore, you should stay in your room and let your brother and I take care of everything"?? But this week has finally ended! This is the last day Sasuke will stay in his room reading boring horror books (A.N: Actually, they were pretty scary D: ). _"This is the day when __**she**__ will get out of my house and everything will be normal again… Well, if you can call my family normal…" _he thought to himself as he closed the book and put it on the table with the rest of them. When he looked at the clock on the table, it was already 7:56 pm, dinner time. At least he hoped there WILL be any dinner…

-OoO-

"So… This is the last day right?" Hiashi spoke calmly looking at the thin figure in the glass that was his daughter. "Yes Hyuuga-sama, it is." Answered Itachi next to him while checking a few screens and writing a few words harshly on a paper he held.

"But there is one thing I don't understand Itachi-kun," Hiashi opened again, "Why hasn't she awake yet?". Itachi turned to face him. "Well, she is asleep right now. When I'll open the glass, she will slowly awake since she gathered enough strength now." He answered and then looked gloomily at the glass. _"Our last day, perhaps?"_ The thought rang in his head like church ball in a wedding day. Just thinking about being away from his precious little doll made his heart ache. "I see…" Hiashi's voice awakened him out of his thoughts. When he looked at him he saw something he thought he shall never see on that man's face: a smile. A happy, proud, fatherly smile, that made Itachi feel even worse. He can't stay with her. Her family needs her as much as he and they were here first… First come first served, what's called.

"Well then," Itachi opened now. He knew it was about time. He knew he needs to do the right thing…

Hiashi gasped lightly. His eyes winded slightly and he stepped away from the glass.

"Hyuuga-sama, may I?" Itachi asked him looking at him seriously. Hiashi nodded facilely and Itachi turned to press a few buttons on the container, making the machines sound a few mechanical noises. Hiashi's breath stopped in his lungs. This is it; this is the day he has being waiting for 6 years now.

The day he will finally see his daughter walk, laugh, **smile**… That smile she always had when she was happy…

The glass opened slowly, slight mist rising from it. When the glass fully opened, Itachi stepped to the edge of the container to look at the sleeping maiden. Her hair, still long and a bit messy, covered her face a little and her shoulder. She didn't wear that white lab coat Itachi gave her at first. She wore a white hospital like gown that lasted to her knees. _"Beauty in human form…"_ Itachi glanced at her with a hunger gaze. Then he heard Hiashi Hyuuga step closer to where he stood and he cleared the path for him. He better stay away… for now…

When Hiashi got to the same spot Itachi stood a moment ago, he felt how his leg betrayed him and he fall to his knees slowly next to the tank. "Hinata…" He whispered huskily, and he felt that cursed liquid he had being sealing behind his eyes for year on his white, thin face. He held the edge of the container harder with his hands, the tip of his fingers becoming even whiter then they are.

When he closed his eyes, one of the drops rolled down his nose ad dripped somewhere near him.

"Don't cry… Father…" A whispered woke him up of the trip in his blank mind, and he opened his eyes surprisingly, reveling before him a smiling Hinata, her hands trembling towards his tearing face. When he felt that slight touch on his face he held with one of his hands hers closely to his face and with the other lifting her body closer to him, cautiously, into a warm hug. His voice finally broke under his words, "Hinata… _My daughter_…" Hiashi held her close to him, tightening his grip on her body (A.N: I know it sounds kinds sick, like a HiashixHinata sick pairing but ya know, he hasn't held her for over six years D: and yeah, Hiashi is really OOC, he is a goot father 8D ).

"D-Don't worry Father, Ni-san had found me… I p-promise I won't get l-lost in the play yard ev-ever again…" she whispered slightly, trying to hug him back but her grip on Hiashi's back was quite loose. After a few moments, he let go of her a little, tears still running down his cheeks but his face are brighten. She smiled back at him and gave him a little kiss on his watery cheek and he accepted it happily. Then, Itachi's voice knocked him out of his little heaven. "Hyuuga-sama, if I may for a little moment…" he said quietly, trying his best not to interrupt the touching moment. Hiashi frowned a little but then slightly leaving Hinata barely sitting on the upholstered container. He walked to where Itachi was standing and looked quite annoyed. "What is it?" He hissed. Itachi's brow wrinkled a little as he spoke. "I am sorry to disturb you, but there is something you should know-" But before he could continue, a loud thud surprised them both and they turned around to look at a shaking Hinata, sitting on the floor with her hands holding the edge of the container. "Hi-Hinata!" Hiashi hurried along with Itachi to the little feminine body.

"I… I can't walk…" She sobbed now, looking gloomily on her unmoving legs. "I can't even stand!" she burst in tears now, sobbing uncontrollably.

Itachi reached to hold her shoulders, balancing her and making her look at him. "Calm down Hinata-chan, its okay… " he said quietly. "You are too weak to walk on your own now so let your father and I help you, okay?" a slight comforting smile run across his youthful face (A.N: YOUTHFUL?? Oo Where did that came from? holding a "Rock Lee's youthful dictionary:D" in her hand ). Her sobs weakened and then she nodded slightly, allowing her father and Itachi to help her stand up. She held her father's strong arm callously with one weak hand and with the other, Itachi's one from the other side. "Easy now Hinata…" Itachi warned her when she tried to move her left leg. She started sobbing slightly again and she held both of the men's arms tightly. "Itachi-kun, hold her while I call one of the servants to help me take her home…" Hiashi said, letting Itachi take Hinata from his grip while he took out his phone, dialing quickly. Itachi took Hinata bridal style in his arms now, walking slowly out of the lab. "It's alright; soon you'll be home…"

-OoO-

He slowly put Hinata on the big couch in the guest room and then bent down to look into her confused face. "Now, stay here while I talk to your father, okay Hinata-chan?" He smiled to her, his hand before his face mentioning her to stay in this place and not move until her father is back. She nodded lightly. She didn't really know what's going on but a man who knew her father was trust worthy. He smiled again and disappeared out of the room.

Hinata looked around perplexed. This place was new, everything was so different from her own traditional house (A.N: Sorry again --; Hinata did NOT loss her memory though she has being in coma for six years BUT! Something else will happen evil smirk). Then after looking around at the big room, she looked at her legs. Why can't she walk? Why is she so weak? Why was **her** **father** _crying_? Those were two words that never mixed together as in "Father" and "Crying" or any other words that resembled similar emotions. _"What is happening?" _she thought to her self. She tried to support herself when she slowly stood up on her feet, barley. _"It can't be…I MUST walk!" _she felt more tears stinging behind her eyes as she tried to hang on every object she found around to support her own weight, urging her legs to move.

-OoO-

Sasuke just finished going down the stairs when he saw Itachi coming out of the guest room. _"What is he up to?" _he raised his eyebrow as he watched Itachi disappearing into the basement. _"That freaking bastard…"_ he thought as he walked slowly to the guest room door."Hey mom, is dinner ready yet?" he shouted but there was no answer

from behind the door, just a few sounds. "Mom, are you there?" Sasuke opened the door annoyingly to reveal a trembling, barley standing young woman. But not just any young woman but the_ Hyuuga_ one!

Sasuke gasped slightly. That girl is awake! And she is WALKING! Well, almost but still! In his house! With a **half clear**, white and **short** gown!!!

She looked at him with a surprised look, her eyes shining with fresh tears. Sasuke blushed at her sight. She was a beauty indeed, more then he had seen through those glasses in his mad brother's lab. Sasuke will _never_ admit a girl was beautiful but for a girl who stayed mostly her whole childhood in a glass container she was pretty hot! Though she didn't really look like a girl in "The right places" if you know what I mean…

He turned around and just stooped out of the room, closing the door behind him and speeding back to his room, not taking one more glance at the door.

-OoO-

Itachi walked to where Hiashi stood. "My servants will be here shortly… where is she?" He asked worriedly when he saw an empty handed Itachi. "It is fine Hyuuga-sama, she is in the guest room but before we go back, there is an important matter I should speak with you about…" Itachi opened looking over Hiashi seriously. "What is it then?" He let the young one continue. "You see Hyuuga-sama, since Hinata was… un-developing sexually for the past 6 years, it might cause some… _problems_…" Itachi said quietly. "What kind of problems?" Hiashi asked curiously. Itachi sighed a bit. This is going to be harder then just teaching the poor girl to walk and how to be a teenager… Good luck with that…

-OoO-

WAAAA!!! This totally SUCKED!! ; BUT! It was still better then I thought I could make in a short notice :0 This will be the chapter for the week, I still got more finals to study for --; But I'll do my best:D And now that Hina is awake, I will always try to make short dialogues between the characters at the end of every chapter cuz it's fun! XD Anyways, if you were wondering about Sasuke, it was just too weird for him so he just… left kinda XD And in the next chapter, you will see what problems lay their hands on our small Hinata:D Aww… I think that next chapter Hinata is going to have… "The Talk"!

Hiashi: "The Talk"?!?!?! OO

Neji: "The Talk"?1///

Itachi: "The Talk":D evil smirk

Sasuke: "The… Talk?" Oo Never had "The Talk" before XD He learned it all by himself from the internet :P Such a smart kid

Yeah, "The Talk" :0 She kinda doesn't know how babies come to the world, on a count she was 11 when she had the accident :X And YES! Next chapter I PROMISE I will write about it --;

BTW, I was wondering, which of the following pairings you would like to see me right about:

DeiXHinata?

ShikamaruXHinata?

ShinoXHinata?

NejiXHinata?

And yes, I know, weird parings but I am a weird person XD I am still working on a GaaHina one shot and it's kinda long so… wait XD

Please comment -

_And now! Comments:D_

Black Diamond07 Well, I can't tell you that, it will spoil the fic, now won't it? ;P

Just a Random Reviewer Taken care of :0

moonlightdemondancer Not really XD And thanks :D

muddledthoughts OMG, yes, I did Itachi so creepy and obsessed! . But I like him that way:D

crystaldrops14 He gets even more when she wakes up :0 you will see…

SillySasori Like I told Black Diamond07 , I can't tell ;D You will have to wait and see :3

SasuHinfan shake fist Doing my best!

A Hope Robbed I will! D:

Darkened Purity scratch the back of her neck with embarrassment Oh, thank you, I am flattered /// I am trying to do my best NOT to make school fics and stuff D: They get really boring…

mysterygurl13 Wow thanks :D

queen46 Once again flattered Aww, you are too kind I thought my AN were kinda boring but I am glade you like them:D and yes, I hate finals…

Kichou Well, to tell the truth, I don't really like Sasuke (scratch that, I hate him D: ) But I am trying my best to make Sasuke look better then Itachi though ; And it suits Itachi to be all mad like XD

winterkaguya Whoo hoo, that much excitement over my little fic? XD Thank you:D

Ho ho :D See you next chapter readers! . And the more you review, the better I get :P

Love you all

Inimi


	4. Chapter 4

**A.N. Bwhahahahaha! 8D**

-half asleep on the keyboard- No, no more ramen… -snore-

Sasuke: -twitch and smack me on the head- WAKE UP!

-snaps out of sleep- Ha ha? What? O-o; Oh, yeah, fanfic OwO; I forgot about it.

Yello dear readers ;8D Sorry about earlier I am a bit sleepy –scratch the back of her head- Just finished my History exam and my Biotechnology ; It's not nice D:

Anyways, this chpie might be short but! I will try my best to write as much as I can! DX

Have fun :3 BTW, I was really sad I got less reviews on the 3 chapter then on the 2 one ;-; Don't you like my fic anymore? T.T

Lol, just kidding 8D (Another thing though, I was reading my chapters over again and I saw a few unreasonable things oo; But I am too lazy to fix xD Hope you will forgive me though n-n; )

P.s.

ZOMG! EGO BOOST! I was checking my e-mail the other day and I saw… that my fic was added to some random peoples fave story list and stuff!!! O-o;

Thank you! –heart-

-OoO-

**Chapter 4: Being a teenager bites…**

Hinata looked out of the dark window of the Hyuuga exclusive vehicle. After her father returned from where he was in the foreign house, he had a weird look on his face. A mixture between concern and… pride? Hinata didn't quite get it, but she preferred not to say a thing. When he approached her and helped her to stand, she felt funny. Maybe it was because she got a lot of attention from a horde of Hyuuga maids! But maybe it was something else. She knew something was quite wrong but she couldn't put her finger on it. _"What on earth is going on here?"_ she thought as the car slowly stop next to a familiar house. It was none other then the Hyuuga mention, with all the traditional decorations and the looks. When the door opened and a few maids helped Hinata to get up, she looked around her like she saw the place for the first time, more like after a long time of absences. She just stood in the middle of the small path for a few seconds until she felt a hand grips hers and looked at the person she discovered to be her father. She looked up at him with a questioning expression in demand for an answer about his actions. "Father?" she whispered at him and he seemed to get out of his staring at the building. He turned his face to look at her and a little smile crept on his tired face. "Yes Hinata, what is it?" he asked her back. She hesitated for a moment and then answered him back. "How… How long… I've b-being lost in the p-play yard…?" she whispered again, a slight blush on her cheeks. Her fathers little smile soon disappeared and he turned to look at the Hyuuga structure again. "Hinata…" he opened and squeezed her hand slightly. "You weren't… at the play yard…"

She inhaled air into her chest and was yet to release it. She wasn't? Then where…?

"Come." He dragged her towards the opening of the house and she followed him without resistances. She wanted to know what was happening and she wanted to know it badly. She noticed her hair was long. VEREY long! How could this be? And her body! She got… taller! MUCH taller then she was! For sure! Now she HAD to know what was wrong with her.

When they got to the main hall of the house, she was surprised to find it empty. Usually, all the important men of the Hyuuga Corp. were sitting around on the wooden floor speaking of this and that. Her father walked to his usual spot in the room and set on the pillow on his knees. "Sit down Hinata…" he told her from afar. She remembered that when her father asked her to come into this room it was in order to ask her how she is doing at school and at the archery club he signed her to. She never liked those kinds of talks but she did as she was told.

She sat down on her usual pillow and looked at the floor, afraid to look her father in the eye.

"Hinata…" he started and paused for a moment. How is he going to explain the situation she was in? It was troublesome for a man like himself. He frowned slightly and continued. "Hinata, do you remember… Anything from the day you spent at the public playground?" his voice was low and a bit trembling, pictures from that day flashing through his eyes. A harsh sight to his small but yet warm heart. He closed his eyes waiting for an answer.

Hinata slowly raised her head to look at her father at the other side of the room.

The day she played at- What? She couldn't remember anything of such sort. It even hurt her head to think. She squeezed her eyes shut in light of the pain and put her hand on her right temple. After a few seconds, the pain was gone and she turned to look at her father again, his eyes opened now with deep concern at the sight of her massaging her sore head.

"N-No Father… I don't…" she whispered and looked away from him again. She then heard him sigh and rustling in his sit a little before speaking. "Then, let me remind you Hinata…" his voice was almost a whisper. She was a bit deterred by the way he spoke. This voice was unfamiliar to her and it made her feel… worried.

"Hinata, the day you went to the playground with one of your nursemaid was six years ago…" Hiashi closed his eyes again, feeling his heart being squashed by just the beginning of the story. She was silence for a few moments and then he heard her gasp slightly. She finally realized. He figured she would probably notice her body changes and then she would realize he wasn't joking. Not that he EVER joke but…

"Then… Then I am…" he heard her slight whispering toherslef and he opened his eyes to see her looking at her hands. She looked quite frighten at the moment but he continued.

"That day Hinata, you had a car accident. When your nursemaid didn't pay attention, you ran to the closest road and got hit by a passing car." He tried to keep his voice as calm as his mind let him. Hinata was still looking at her hands that now supported her as she leaned on them, trembling lightly. He continued. "We took you to the hospital and the doctors could heal most of your wounds but… they didn't heal you completely…" Oh, it was so hard for him! Just remembering how he ran down the hall of the Konoha hospital…! The images of her small bleeding body made him want to burst in tears but not yet…. He had to continue…!

Hinata was still quiet; her form now trembled even more. His eyes almost went wet but he stopped himself and continued. "They thought… you had no chance… But… but I couldn't… I couldn't let you go like this Hinata… So I asked another man I know…" his voice was stricter now, asking for her to look at him. She raised her shaking head to look at him, her eyes were wet and her cheeks were a bit red from her little sobs. "Do you remember Itachi Uchiha, Hinata?" he asked her. The name rang a familiar tone in her head. She knew that man… She saw him a few times… And she spoke to him…

She nodded her head a little; signing him she did remembered the man, or, at least, his name, he continued. "He is a doctor Hinata. A very famous and a very good one… Since the Uchiha Corp. and the Hyuuga Corp. usually worked together, I asked him… to heal you…" he stopped then looking at the wooden floor. They both were silence for another few moments until Hiashi spoke again." He managed… to find a way to heal you Hinata… and after six years… You are finally here… with me…" his voice broke in his throat and Hinata turned to look at her fathers form trembling, little drops of water dripping from his face. Her forgotten tears stared to form at her eyes again and she started crying again. "Father…" she whispered and began to stand up from her sit. She didn't know what to do at the moment except then to run to her father and hug him badly. She never did this before but the urge to do so was stronger then her. She stared running in stumbling feet until she fell on her father, clinging to his sleeves. "Father!" she cried and hid her head in his chest. Her sobs were louder now and she had no control over her body that now shook violently. She felt his large arms embrace her tightly and his head resting at the top of hers. They both stayed like this for a few moments until Hinata started to feel a bit sleepy from her own crying and relaxed on her father's chest, letting her grip on his sleeves to loosen up before she drowned into a deep sleep…

-OoO-

_Hinata was playing at the send box. She built a big sand castle and looked proudly at her work of art. _"I am sure that if Father was here, he would be proud of me for building something like he does…" _she thought happily. _

_"Hey, kid, what do you think you are doing?! This is OUR spot at the play yard!" she turned to look at a bunch of kids at the other side of the playground. They were standing next to the slides and swings, all of them surrounding a blond boy. _"Oh, no, not again… Naruto-kun…"_she thought miserably as she looked at her friend to the sand box. She met him a few weeks ago when she first came here with her nanny. After her father allowed her to play in a public playground, she became friends with the 11 years old loud kid. He was in the same age as she was and though she knew playing in the sand was a bit childish, she did it anyways. Usually, he pushed her at the swings and she would always blush when he did so. She thought she was falling in love with him. But it wasn't the right time to remember all those things. Naruto was in trouble and she had to do something. _

_"So what?! It's not like you own the place! Go play somewhere else you poopy-heads!" she heard him shout back at them. Naruto didn't care about those kinds of children and he always said what's on his mind. She liked that about him but sometimes it was a bad thing to do; like now. The bigger kid in the group looked quite angry and he shook his fist in front of the blonds face. "Why you little…! I'll knock some sense into ya'r little face!" he shouted and gave a straight punch right into his face. Hinata gasped and covered her eyes at the sight and then opened them after a few moments to look at the damage. Naruto wiped the sand of his face and the place where his cheek got the hit. "That will teach you a lesson you little maggot! Now stay out of this place!" they all turned around laughing and she watched as Naruto stood up and looked at them furiously. Hinata got up from her sit and ran to the spot where he stood. She panted heavily until she got to him and look at his face. "N-Naruto-kun, are you okay…?" She whispered and blush formed on her pale cheeks. He wide smiled at her and giggled goofily. "Yeah Hinata, I'm fine! Those jerks are no match for__** 'The great Naruto-sama'!**__" she shouted loudly and she giggled at his act. Though, it was a wrong move. As soon as he shouted, the group of kids turned around, all of them looking furious at him. _

_"What did you say?!" one of them shouted at him. "We thought we taught you a lesson! Guess we'll have to punch you harder!" one of them prepared another punch for Naruto but Hinata jumped before him; another bad idea. "S-Stop!" she managed to shout before the punch hit her gentle face with a mighty blow that kicked her to the ground. Her small body flinched in pain when she tried to get up and when she was on her knees, she put one hand on her cheek and turned to look at the boy that punched her. Her eyes were forming tears now and she started crying loudly. All the boys in the group looked in terror as she stood up and ran from her spot, her tears leaving a wet trail behind her. Her eyes were half shut and she didn't pay attention where she was going. "How dare you hit Hinata in the face you big asshole?!?!" she heard Naruto shout at them and lunching himself on them, listening to the sounds of pain as he bit and hit each and every one of them. When she stopped to turn around, she didn't notice she was standing in the middle of the road! _"Naruto-kun…"_ the thought warmed her heart but not before she heard a loud beeping sound and then a huge cracking sound after it, followed by her body flying 3 meters in the air and landing on the hard road with t loud thud. She felt pain all over her and then her vision turned completely blank. "Naruto… kun…" she whispered before she went completely numb…_

-OoO-

"Naruto-kun…" she whispered at her sleep before she opened her eyes startlingly. She rose in panic into a sitting position, only to find herself lying in a bed that seemed quite familiar. She looked around and found herself in her old room. _Old room…_ It hurt her so much to think about it. She now remembered everything. The accident, the talk she had with her father, the discovery that she was now… "Almost seventeen…" she whispered sadly to herself as she felt the sting behind her eyes again. She rubbed her eyes with the back of the hand and got out of her bed. She felt a deep pain in her lower stomach and she put a hand on it, too tired to look down. _"I am probably just hungry, that's all… I'll wash my face and go downstairs to eat… If I can…" _she thought bitterly to herself as she went into her own bathroom. It's like she did everyday when she was younger only that now… She was almost 17…

-OoO-

(A.n: lol, it's not over yet! XD the good part is now!!! –evil smirk- )

Neji walked angrily over the wooden floor. He was out when Hinata arrived yesterday and nobody bothered to tell him when he got home! He had to see her; **now**! Even if it meant waking her up! Though, it was Sunday morning…

He went down the hall with quick steps and then turned right at the closest corner. It was a long time since he took this path and he was more happy then he though, to walk in it again. He just reached the beginning of the staircase when he heard a loud feminine scream coming from upstairs. _"Could it be…?"_ he though, eyes wide before he ran up the stairs. "Hinata-sama!" He called at her and when he reached the end of the stairs, he quickly turned towards her room when the door opened to reveal a tearing Hinata. He gasped at her surprising appearance before coming back to his senses. "Hinata-sama! What's wrong?!" he asked her worriedly. She turned her wet and puffy face to him, sniffing and sobbing. "Nii-san… I'm… I'm…" she started to shake uncontrollably. He stepped to stand in front of her and held her shoulders tightly. "You are what, Hinata-sama?!" he asked her not too loudly in order no to fright her. Waterfalls run down her cheeks now and she shouted back at him. "I AM BLEEDING NII-SAN!!!!" she cried out loud. He look surprisingly at her and then turned to look from her face to the rest of her body to see if she was injured in any way, only to discover…

He jerked a few steps backwards, blushing madly as he realized what she was talking about…

The lower edge of her white night was covered in BLOOD!!! This could only mean one thing…! "I-I'll go get the maids! Stay here!" He shouted back at her as he sped down the stairs, his face flushed with embarrassment. _"Hinata-sama… GOT HER FIRST PERIOD!!!!!" _

Oh!!! Things are going to get messy around the Hyuuga manor!!! Wait until Hiashi himself hear about this…!

-OoO-

OMG!!! Lololololololol! XDDDD I don't know what about you guys, but I was just LAUGHING when I wrote the final scene XDD

Hiashi: -wiggles his arms- I am so proud! My daughter got her first period!!!! –Tears of joy-

Neji: -faints with his face all flashed-

Sasuke: God… This is disturbing… O-o;

Itachi: Aww! My sweet Hinata is now officially a WOMAN! When do we start with the other mature acts? –evil grin-

Neji: -wakes up- D!!! Don't you dare lay a hand on Hinata-sama!

Itachi: -giggles and jumps away-

Hmm… ok '-'; Whatever…

Anyways, hope you guys enjoyed :3 Sorry for late chapter X.X like the last one, this will be the chapter for the week :X I have one more exam and then I'll have all the time to write v

Now, about the other fics I was asking you about, I see that most of you wanted a DeiHina fic but I can't seem to find a good plot for it DX (I have an idea though D: ) BUT! I have a very good idea for a NejiHina one –smirk-

When I am done with the tests, I'll write all what I have to write D: (including the GaaHina fic I have being working on for ages X.X; )

In the meanwhile, I'll see you around ;D Luff you all! –kisses-

Inimi

**And now! The comments:D**

muddledthoughts lol glade you like. Hope that you will continue reading to see what happens between Sasuke/Itachi/Other characters with Hinata XD

cutegerbilofdeath Thank you –smile- Wasn't so hard to think of it though n-n;

Hinata6 I'll do my best to update and to write more fanfiction D:

winterkaguya D: Sorry I made you wait and stuff –scratch the back of her neck- You know how it is n.n; But don't worry, I'll do my best! D: and I'll try to write about those parings n-n Thanks –heart-

moonlightdemondancer Amm… Thank you? n-n;

Black Diamond07 Yeah, Itachi is evil D: It seems "the talk" didn't really came XD Maybe next chapter :P And for a HinaShino I couldn't even find a proper plot! DX I'll try to think of it though :X Thanks for the love –hug-

Darkened Purity DX; I am getting to it :X

crystaldrops14 Try my best with DeiHina D: And "the talk" is in the next chapter n-n;

NanamiYatsumaki My work is kicking ass? –blush-

queen46 lol no he hasn't XD and I still couldn't think of a good plot for ShikaHina! –brain burns from thinking!-


	5. Chapter 5

**A.N. yay happy day :D**

-Hiding behind a wall, looking for both sides…-

-sigh- Great, nobody's here, I can go out now….

-Stepping from behind the wll and getting a kick in ribs from Sasuke-

Sasuke: TEME! What the fuck is this delay?!

- Clutching her ribs and making painful noises-

Hinata: Yeah! You didn't update for almost a month! How could you?!

- barely managing to lift her self, still clutching her side-

I'm… I'm sorry TAT;;; It's just that – cough cough- I had a total writers block and… and… I didn't want a crappy chapter…

-falling to the ground again-

Hinata: Well, you could at least say you are sorry…

-rising her right hand, shaking-

Please forgive me for my total delay. I'm sorry I let you all readers down.

-Hand's falling-

Sasuke: At least she apologized… Come on, let's go…

-stepping away and leaving me behind-

Wait…! You guys…! T-T

-faint-

P.s.

Good news DeiHina lovers:D I mentioned to find a good plot for a DeiHina fic! Unfortunately, it will also be an AU –sob sob- Forgive me –tears-

Plus, it might take place after I finish my other fic and write my two one shots I have in my mind! Sorry!!! T0T

-OoO-

**Chapter 5: How does a baby come to the world?**

Hinata lie on her now cleaned bed. 20 minutes ago, a few maids entered her room cleaning the bed and taking the bloody sheets, washing the floor and giving her clean clothes. Plus, one of the maids, named Tomomo (A.N: just a random OC, don't worry D8 ), gave her the strangest thing. She said it's called "sanitary pads". At first she had no idea what to do with it but before she could ask, Tomomo pushed her into her bathroom and told her to take a shower and then put it on. After taking a warm shower, she set on the toilet for a few minutes, the pain on her lower stomach still burning, as she looked at the nice pink warped object she held in her hand. At first she looked for instructions but when she found none, she just opened it, only to reveal a strange, white and weird shaped soft paper. When she took in her hands, she heard a knock on the door and the voice of Tomomo, asking her if she was done yet. When she said she had no idea what to do with the "white thing", she heard Tomomo sigh and then starting to explain her how to put it. After a few minutes, she was out, the pad giving her strange uncomfortable feeling between her legs. The maid then gave her a heating pillow. She said it will ease the pain while she'll lie on her bed. Hinata just wiped a few drops from her eyes before taking the warm pillow and landing with a loud thud on her soft bed. She have being lying like this for about an hour without moving, just hugging the heating pillow, which wasn't so heated right now. Little teardrops started to roll down her face again, staining her white sheets. Why does everything have to be so hard? First the realization she was almost 17 now and that she had missed 6 years of her life! Now this… this… BLOOD THINGY coming out of her like spring water! She still had no idea why it happened but she had to bear with it for now. The pain started again and she squeezed the pillow harder against her abdomen and tightens her legs harder. Then, she heard a knock on her door. "Come in…" she whispered in pain and buried her face in the tear stained pillow. She heard the door opening slightly and the voice of Tomomo, "How are you feeling Hinata-sama?" she asked worriedly.

"I don't feel so good…" she said into the pillow, not bothering to turn her gaze to her concerned maid. She heard her stepping into the room and then the feeling of her body weight at the edge of her bed. She turned her face to look at her, her eyes puffy and swollen from crying. She began sobbing again and the white eyed maid patted her soft, still long, hair (A.N: Don't forget! All the servants have white eyes! D8 ) . "Don't start crying again Hinata-sama. I promise it will soon go away." Then she planted a comforting kiss at the top of her head. Hinata slowly rose up into a sitting position and wiped her tears with the back of her hand. She then smiled warmly towards her maid and she returned her a big one too. "Come, I have a surprise for you." she extended her hand to help her get up from the bed as soon as she was on her own feet. Hinata gladly took her hand and the petite maid led her to her mirror cabinet.

"What is it?" Hinata's voice sounded like a little child's one, exciting to get a special present. When she sat on the chair and looked at their reflections, her smile grew bigger as she saw her searching for something within her apron pocket. _"I wonder what it is…" _she thought happily and closed her eyes. Boy, she was acting like a small child!

"Open your eyes…" she heard Tomomo asking her. She opened her eyes in expectation only to look at her maid holding a pair of… scissors?

"I though it might be a good time to give you a haircut Hinata-sama." The razors clapped when she played with the sharp object.

How silly of her…She forgot for a minute that her hair was like a long waterfall of indigo! She **desperately** needs a haircut! She then blushed slightly at the fact she totally forgot about such noticeable thing in her appearance and the way she acted… _So immature_! But then again, what does it mean "being mature"? And how could she learn how to act to her age? Hinata drown in her own thoughts again, when she felt more pain in her lower abdomen and she squeezed her eyes at the feeling, clutching it. "I won't cut a lot of it." Tomomo's voice got her out of her thoughts of pain. She then nodded slightly and let her cut her hair. At first she wasn't really paying attention, until she looked at the mirror and saw how Tomomo cut her long bangs. When she got to her middle back, she stopped. "I think that should do." She smiled and brushed her hair to get unnecessary strands of hair. When she was done, Hinata ran her fingers through her hair. She smiled coyly. She couldn't believe she was looking at _her_ reflection! Despite the fact she was a bit skinny and pale, she looked like some of the models and singers she used to admire when she was younger. When did she become such… such… a **woman**?

Her happy smile turned into a sad one. Again, her thoughts led her to think of the time she missed. She can't go back in time but she can fix the damage. The question was, _how_? Well, she could start by asking **why the hell she was bleeding?!**

Hinata spun in her chair to face her maid, her face with a serious expression.

"To-Tomomo-san…" she opened." Why… Why am I bleeding from… there…?" she blushed deeply and turned her gaze to the wooden floor.

Tomomo just chuckled at the girl's question. "I thought you might ask that so…" she walked to the other side of the room where Hinata's desk was. When Hinata followed Tomomo with her eyes, she noticed there were at least ten, thick books on top of her desk. "I brought these..." Tomomo continued as she brought the most simple of all the books on her table. She put the four of them in front of Hinata and tapped on the top of the pile. "These will help you with the simple questions. I brought the other ones in case you'll want to know more." She smiled at her and Hinata just looked from her to the books and turned to look at the smiling maid again.

"I'm not quite sure I understand…" she whispered flustered.

Tomomo just put both of her hand on her sides and sigh. "Hinata-sama, if you want to know what's happening with your body, just read those books and I promise, **all** your questions will be answered." She smiled at her again and patted her head.

Hinata turned from her to look at the books and took the top one in her hand.

"You do remember how to read… do you?" she heard Tomomo speaking to her again.

Hinata blushed and turned to face her. "Of-Of course I do! I-I mean, I think I do…" she looked at the floor again, her face flushed and her finger fiddling with the pages.

Tomomo just giggled and put a comforting hand on Hinata's shoulder. "I'm sure you'll do fine Hinata-sama." Hinata turned her red face to her and gave her a little smile.

"Now, I must go back to work. If you need anything, I'll be around." Tomomo left the room in a flash and closed the door behind her. Hinata just stared at the door for a while and then turned to look at the book she was holding. On the purple cover was a drawing on a young teenager with a lot of question marks in different shapes and sizes. She moved her eyes from the drawing to the title of the book. She looked at it for a few minutes until she started reading it slowly. "Things… you need… to… to… know… about your… body…" _"I think that book might have answers for me" _she thought and the curiosity drove her to sit on her bed and start reading it, completely forgetting about the pain in her lower body.

At least she could read…

-OoO-

Hiashi set in the dining room, drinking his morning coffee and reading the newspaper, unaware of the events that happened about an hour ago. Sundays have always being like this; waking up at whenever he feels like (mostly 9:00 am), drinking the coffee, reading the paper and taking care of any house related business. Although Sundays were Hiashi's day off, he always made sure everything was going just fine within his own house. Yes, like all Sundays. But today was no regular Sunday like Hiashi thought it would be. **Yes**, it_ is_ the first day of Hinata in her own house after 6 years but more then that…

Hiashi heard the sound of approaching foot steps and turned his head to the paper door. Then, a slight knock was heard. "Come in…" who ever it was to interrupt with Hiashi's morning routine should have a good excuse. The door opened and a slightly flushed Neji entered the room, his gaze to the ground. "What is it Neji?" Hiashi said as he turned back to his paper, sipping his coffee.

"Forgive me for disturbing you Hiashi-sama but…" he hesitated, his blush getting deeper. He raised his head to look at the man before him. "But… but…" now he looked like a male version of Hinata! His blush was all over!!!

"Speak your mind boy, I don't have all morning." Hiashi's irritated voice urging Neji to continue. Neji took a deep breath while Hiashi took a long sip from his coffee.

"Hinata-sama got her first period." He said firmly and as soon as the last word came out of his mouth, Hiashi spit all the coffee he just drunk on the paper before him.

"**WHAT?!!!??!!**" he shouted so hard, he believed the entire Hyuuga household could hear him right now. He shot up from his chair and his cup fall to the floor breaking.

"When did this happen?!" He grabbed Neji by his collar and hissed in his face.

"About an hour ago Hiashi-sama… I wanted to tell you but-" Neji stopped his talking when Hiashi's grip on him loosen and he fall into his seat, his face had a rather confused look. "Hiashi-sama?" he dared to ask his confused uncle.

"My… my Hinata… got… her first period… I… I…" he whispered to himself while holding his head, his supporting hand leaning on the table. They were both in silence for a few minutes, Neji feeling slightly uncomfortable by the situation.

"Neji…" Hiashi's low tone brought him to his senses. "Yes Hiashi-sama?" he answered in respond, slightly afraid what is going to happen next but he got his answer right away, when Hiashi suddenly warped his arms tightly around Neji's body and shouted: "I'm so happy!!! My Hinata is now a woman!!! I'm so proud!!!"

"Eh?" was all Neji could squeeze out of this uncomprehended situation. "Yosh! Neji! Take me to see Hinata!" Hiashi said as he rose up to a proud stance, fearfully reminding Neji of his karate Sansei and his number one fan, with what they use to call: "The Nice Guy Pose" (A.N: LOL! ).

"She is in her room but I'm not so sure-"

"YES! I'll go see her right away!" Hiashi bolted out of the dining room towards Hinata's room, leaving a very perplexed Neji behind him.

"What… the… FUCK?" was all he managed to say after Hiashi's footsteps couldn't be heard anymore.

-OoO-

Hinata put away the second book, her face completely flushed and she slowly turned her head to the rest of the books that lay on her table.

_"So this is happening… and that's what it's called… and that's why…" _she thought about all the things she read so far. She never read anything so _embarrassing_!

She couldn't believe all those things were happening right now to her body or soon to come! She has a lot to complete!

Then again, all the things she read didn't quite help her to understand one of the most important questions that a normal girl in her age should know the answer to;

**How does a baby come to the world**?

She was completely lost about that question and it was nibbling her mind for no end! _"So much for answering all my questions…"_ she thought as Tomomo's voice rose in her head. Then, she heard heavy and fast footsteps coming towards her room's direction. _"What the-"_

But before she could complete the sentence in her mind, the door opened quickly, and a panting Hiashi stood in the door way.

"Father?!" she asked in surprise and her face filled with blush once again. What if he'll find out what kind of books she is reading?! Oh no!

"Hinata…" his voice was low and deter as he approached her slowly.

"Y-Y-Yes…?" she asked fearfully, cradling under her sheets that only her face could be shown. "I'm…I'm…" he opened as he slowly extended his hands towards her. She squeezed her eyes hardly, her form shaking slightly.

"I'm so proud of you!!!" he shouted as he hugged her tightly and holding her close to him, little tears of joy forming in his eyes.

"Fa-Father?" she mumbled slightly bemused.

"Hinata! I'm so happy! Do you know what that means?!" he asked her as he draw backwards to look into her perplexed face but he never waited for an answer. She didn't even know what he was talking about…

"It means you are now a woman! A true woman Hinata!!! I'm so proud!!!" he said as he hugged her again.

Oh… What **that** means…

They both stayed silenced for a few moments until Hinata opened.

"Father?" she asked shyly but Hiashi was still hugging her with joy, not paying much attention. "Yes my daughter?" he answered her back, a little smile still plastered on his serious face.

"How… How does a baby come to the world?" she whispered lightly, Hiashi's smile immediately faded and he loosen his grip on her, drawing backwards again to look at her face. She looked away from his blank gaze, her face red with embarrassment.

_"How could I've forgotten?! Hinata has never being told about _that _subject! Yes! It's the right time now! I shall tell her!" _Hiashi thought determinedly and went to sit next to Hinata on the bed. He put an arm around her shoulders and smiled slightly.

"That's a very good question Hinata… Let me tell you about it then…"

Hinata turned to look at him. He is going to tell her! She was so happy!!!

_"I wonder how it happens…"_

-OoO-

Neji leaned closer to the door until his ear was pressed against the wooden surface.

"That's a very good question Hinata… Let me tell you about it then…" he heard Hiashi's dim voice from behind the door.

_"Oh, dear lord! He is going to tell her!!!" _he thought fearfully, his face immediately turning red. _"You better not ruin this for Hinata-sama!"_

-OoO-

LOL LOL and once again LOL!!! XD

This chapter was a complete comedy show x333 I was laughing, don't know about you xDDD

Anywhos, yeah, I'm still sorry D8 I really feel like I let you all down, alongside with "The wind tell no lies" readers! TAT Don't hate me ;;

So yeah, this is all; I already bore to death –A-

**AND NOW, COMMENTES! 8D**

moonlightdemondancer Tell me about it! My little brother is 11 years old and HE doesn't even know about it! Thanks 8D

Black Diamond07 Thank you :D Faithful as always –shade a tear- And don't mention it  And yes, Hinata WILL use it XD Or try to :P

Hinata6 There was a chapter like that?! O-o;;; -have to swatch-

unbeatablehinata :O Another fave? –tear- Thank you ;w; And yeah, I thought it was funny though this chapter was even funnier! XDDD

crystaldrops14 lol yeah :P WE LOVE PERIOD! Well, not really XD But it was funny X3 Oh my god, I just thought :O What might happen if Hinata grows leg hair?! O-o

HyperAsianNinja XDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD –lmao- didn't know it was THAT funny X33333

NanamiYatsumaki Don't worry; if she read all those books, she'll catch up in no time! 8D 'Sides, someone's goanna help her –evil grin- ho ho ho :3

winterkaguya Nyo, a lot of people keep asking these kind of questions so I'll just tell you what I tell all of them: If I tell you, it won't be a surprise! ;D But yes, Itachi is more like obsessed with Hinata D8

Darkened Purity LOL you read, you knew XDDDD

peachluver lol, took me time to understand XD yes, it is late because Hinata never actually fully developed so… x3 It will make other things happen too ;D

queen46 lol you got that right XD He might have ruined the whole thing! XDDD

inuyashafan005 just cuz you said please 8D I'll try my best!

Arieru Ratoretto yes, I hope for more Uchihaness on late chapter U-U –sigh- I'll try my best D8

Well! That's it for now! 8D I'll try my best to update and _leave review please_! 8D I'm beginning to feed on them :P And if you want more, review or better yet, write a fic and give me some motivation!

Love you all!

Inimi

P.s.

I want you guy to look at something X333

http://img529.imageshack.us/img529/3806/myemailxh4.jpg

Readers, meet my e-mail XD Don't let the Hebrew letters bother you though XD

You might not believe it but there are over 3 pages of related messages!!! XDD Thank you all for the faves, reviews and alerts!!! I love you!!!


	6. IMPORTANT NOTICE!

Dear Readers.

It had being too long since I've uploaded any new story or just updated my older ones.

And for a reason.

As you know, all of my stories so far are based on the "Naruto" anime/manga that I no longer read or like.

I DO NOT hate it, I just lost interest in it about two years ago and though I had said I'll continue the stories since I like the characters, it is no longer the case.

I do appreciate **A LOT** all the people who have reviewed, added to favorites, alerts and of course, favorite me as a writer –heart-

Unfortunately, I no longer desire to continue these stories since I have no interest in them, the characters or I plainly don't like the writing I did back years ago and still does now.

I hope you will understand my point of view and will respect my reason to "abandon" these stories you guys made me so heated to keep writing –more hearts and kisses-

If you wish, I don't mind "giving" you my ideas or basic story line as a start up for your own and I'll be really honored if any proposal of the sort would come along (as in – if you wish to use ideas, continue my fic or do whatever you want with the stuff I have written, I'll be more than happy to allow you if you credit the original of course xD ).

BUT STILL!

**I have not given up writing nor reading fanfiction here on :D**

I still do check fics from time to time and try to come up with ideas for story lines for one of my favorite Anime – "Samurai Champloo" (not that it should matter much to you guys but just wanted to inform you ;xD ).

If we ever cross by each other again, I'd be more than happy to replay to your reviews and glee when a mail from pops on my account.

I really do love you all and I hope you'll understand and still come visit from time to time :3

I wish you all a very happy reading in the future and may be meet again!

With much love and appreciation,

Inimi.


End file.
